


i wanna be with you tonight

by realeyesrealize



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Holidays, M/M, Summer bops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realeyesrealize/pseuds/realeyesrealize
Summary: The thing is, Phil was interested, very much so, and he definitely would have pursued it if he wasn’t leaving back to Manchester the next day. So he ignored the guy’s fleeting glances and kept pouring gazpacho onto his bowl.or: phil's on holiday in majorca and some guy won't stop staring at him across the buffet.





	i wanna be with you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the summer au flash fic fest by @phandomficfests. title from _summercat_ by billie the vision  & the dancers.

By now Phil had become overly acquainted with the two ladies who sang about wanting to dance all night, to the point that he was actually fond of the song, cheesy and tacky as it was. He had actually googled the lyrics and translated them because sometimes he found himself whistling the chorus as he washed away the sand in the cheap hotel shower and he wanted to know what they were even saying. 

He overheard the music coming from the pool, where old ladies and the occasional lost husband were dancing along with the hotel animator, as he made his way towards the restaurant, ready to compromise his digestive organs in the all you can eat buffet. He spotted Mark and the others sitting in one of the big tables, with far more full plates on the table that they were ever going to be able to consume. After having dropped his phone and his key card with them, he walked over to the buffet. 

And, sure enough, there he was. Again. The gorgeous guy who had crossed his path way too many times in the span of a week, the one who kept stealing glances his way and then looking the other way whenever Phil caught him staring. The one who had melted Phil’s heart every day for the past week, always helping his (presumably) grandma navigate the stairs to the pool and splashing water on his little brother despite the death stares from the other guests. All long legs, and deliciously curly hair, and a profile that could’ve been carved by Greek gods themselves. 

The thing is, Phil was interested, very much so, and he definitely would have pursued it if he wasn’t leaving back to Manchester the next day. So he ignored the guy’s fleeting glances and kept pouring gazpacho onto his bowl. 

*

They’d planned to have a somewhat quiet night as they had an early flight, and so, after much discussion, they had decided to stick to the hotel disco instead of going out to the clubs by the beach. But Ben was already drunk off his mind snogging some guy in a corner and the others had fucked off with a group of girls they’d met in the pool earlier. So that left Phil on his own, not really in the mood for partying but not willing to let go of this fantasy dream he’d been living for the past week just yet. 

Out of the corner of his eye from where he was swaying on the dancefloor, he saw him by the bar, alone this time. Phil had never seen him alone before. In his slightly inebriated state, he wondered whether this was fate giving him a sign. 

And then, somehow, despite the crowded atmosphere of the too small room, their eyes found each other and the guy smirked. An invitation. Now or never. Liquid courage running through his veins, he dodged the sweaty dancing bodies around him and walked over. 

“Hi, I’m Phil.” 

“Dan.” Dimples was all Phil could register from the way Dan was smiling at him. Like he’d been waiting for this moment for too long. 

And maybe it wasn’t fate, but it was _something._

 

_Cuando llega el calor,_  
_los chicos se enamoran._  
_Es la brisa y el sol._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Click [here](https://youtu.be/El53OmboUx8?t=9s) if you want to know the song that plagued Phil during his stay at the hotel (be warned: it was released in 2001 so expect the worst but also the best). Both the song used for the title and this song are major summer classics in Spain. 
> 
> Kudos and feedback are very much appreciated. Thanks! 
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://tulipau.tumblr.com/post/175671611378/title-i-wanna-be-with-you-tonight-word-count). You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudfIuffer).


End file.
